Saturday Escapades
by tinkyrae
Summary: Saturday and it's boy's night out. Raven has a hard time dealing with the other titan girls in the tower. Especially when Jinx is so sassy. How can she ever learn to deal with it. BBandRae Oneshot I don't own Teen Titans.


Saturday, thank Azar it was finally Saturday! Raven finished her work out, showering, and mediating with out being interrupted once. That's why she loved Saturdays. It was the only day out the week each member of her team seem to take time to just be alone with themselves, and it was nice to be able to take the day and do exactly what she wanted to do. She floated down on to her feather like mattress and let out a calming breath. She spied her black gothic clock that hung on the wall, and let out a surprised "hm." It was almost four thirty, and she couldn't believe that she had been mediating that long. Her body and mind must of have really needed it. Her brows furrowed as a her mouth formed a tight frown. Even on the quietest of Saturdays it was highly unlikely to not to be interrupted at least once, this was especially rare after the last six months. Turning her head towards her door she swallowed down her nervous feeling and let it settle into the pit of her stomach. There was nothing to worry about. Doing a quick metal and emotional check helped ease her feelings greatly. She spotted her black sweats across the room and began wondering when she had become such a slob. Her lips turned up slightly remembering why they had been discarded there in the first place. Un-clipping her cloak she let it fall down her shoulders and on to the bed. She moved off the bed and to her sweat pants, and pulled them up over her long legs. Sporting just her leotard and sweats, she ran her hand through her violet locks. Looking in the mirror she shrugged her shoulders and moved away from her vanity.

She walked to her door ready to open in when the soft knock came from the other side. A smile broke across her lips as she thought, _'And to think I almost had a perfectly quiet day.'_ With a flick of her wrist the door slid open revealing her visitor. Her eyes swept up and down his tall structure before landing back up on his green eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that he was dressed up like he was ready to go somewhere. His classic grin showed on his lips as he didn't wait to be invited in. Walking slowly passed her his arm gently brushed against her making her heart skip in her chest. He pressed the button on the wall and watched as her door slid to the left closing the two in.

His smile turned from his classic one to more mischievous one. In one quick motion he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her right against his pelvis. A small purr stuck in his chest as he leaned down to her. Her breath stilled in her chest as she could smell his lemongrass and mint fragrance. Her tongue stuck to her bottom lip as she watched him close the space between them. Just inches from her mouth she could feel his breath as he spoke in a whisper,

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"You haven't." She responded. She wanted to keep her wits about her, act like it was no big deal that they hadn't seen each other at all today, but her breath and heart would quickly tell him that she was loving the feeling of him so close.

With his eyes half closed he smiled at the simple comment. He loved when she tried to play it cool. She held completely still as he finally let his lips push on to hers. Still playing it off like it didn't matter, she let him kiss her softly. As he pulled away and muttered, "I'd be lying if I said, I haven't been thinking about you all day. You and your lips." His hand gently snaked down her thigh and then rose to the waist band of her sweats.

The smirk rose on her corner of her lip as she quickly wondered which "lips" he had been referring to. Shaking the unclean though from her mind she finally moved and rested her hands on his shoulders. Standing on her toes she caught his mouth with hers and gave into his lips. She instantly opened her mouth wanting, needing to taste him. Taking the invitation he let his tongue go exploring. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and gently pulled on his green strands of hair. Their breath hitched in excitement.

It wasn't long before Beast Boy had cornered her up against the wall and was trailing kisses down her chin and neck. Her soft moans escaped her lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He sent little electric shocks across her skin that made her forget how to even breath properly. Moving to his favorite spot he paused as she ran her hands down his firm shoulders knowing exactly what was about to come. Her eyes were still closed but she could see the smile that crossed his face before he bit down. A loud gasp came from her mouth. It didn't matter how many times he did it it was always left a shock and wave of pleasure down her spine.

"Gar." She moaned. He was now teasing her wound. Letting his tongue move across the puncture, he lapped up any blood that was rising to the surface. Every stoke of his tongue, every movement sent her reeling. Shock after shock, pleasure after more pleasure. His hand moved up her tone stomach and rested itself on her chest. Cupping her breast, squeezing it, he gently purred into her skin. Kissing her new love mark he pulled his head away and smirked at her.

"If I didn't have to leave right now..." He paused planting another kiss on her lips. "I'd take you right here against this wall." His voice was sultry and it sent shivers down her back.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He flashed a smile at her and she silently began cursing herself as she knew he could hear the whine in her voice. She knew that he didn't need any more reason to be cocky.

"You forgot, but it's boys night out." This caught her attention as she recalled being told a while ago that, all the men were going out to paint the town red. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she did her best to hold in her displeasure. She had forgotten. With all the men out that meant all the girls would be saying in. She could handle Starfire, hell she even didn't even mind Jinx, but as soon as Karen, and the others were thrown into the mix that's when she started to feel uncomfortable.

Frowning she pushed him away from her and began to remove herself from the wall. It didn't matter how many times her emotions begged her to voice her opinions she never did. Pride always won that battle. She moved over to her book case and began looking for a book to drown out the noise that surely would be coming from the common room. Her eyes moved from row to row as she felt his eyes on her back as if he was trying to peer into her soul.

Pulling out one of her favorites she felt him gently wrap his arms around her small figure. His head gently rested on her shoulder as he kissed just below her ear. "I promise when I get back no one is going to be able to pull me away from you."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Garfield." She told him sternly. She knew it wasn't his fault, he was going just for the fun of it all. In all honestly all she had to do was turn around kiss him slowly and tell him that instead of going with boys, he was going to stay here in the quiet comforts of her dark room, and please her every need. He wouldn't argue, hell, before she even finish the sentence he'd have her stripped down and laying completely down on the bed. She knew that she gave him the look he wouldn't be leaving at all, and that's why she didn't. She wanted him to go have fun. He deserved it.

"I promise, Rae, I'll be back here before you know it." turning her around to face him he gently kissed her lips again. Pulling away she sighed and offered him her best smile. It wasn't a genuine one, but he didn't need to know that.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." He moved back towards the door and casually waved his hand at her. Hearing the door open she looked up at him.

"No, vodka Gar." She warned. Vodka and Beast Boy were never a good mix. He started chuckling as he was stepping through the threshold. "I'm serious Garfield. I know how Roy is." She remarked louder. He was outside her door now but she still could hear his laughter as clear as day.

"I got it babe, I'll see you later mama." He commented. The door slid shut and Raven once again found herself alone.

-

Her eyes guide down and across the page as she engross herself in the book. With a tea cup in hand she let the book levitate in front of her. Turning the page with a flick of her finger she pause sensing someone out in the hallway. Inhaling she felt like her powers suddenly shifted inside her body. Feeling like a small fire and been ignited in the pit of her stomach she gently put her book down and moved towards her door. She knew exactly whom she would find on the other side. The door opened and violet eyes were met with bright Amaranth Pink ones.

"Jinx-"

"RAVVVVEN!" She yelled in a sing song voice. Raven was standing at least three feet from her and wondered why on god's green earth why she was screaming. Scowling at her she watched as Jinxs looked over her shoulder. "Come play with me." She stated in the same overly cute tone. At this moment Raven wondered if she was drunk, or high, she had never seen her act this way before. Once again Jinx looked back behind her and then back at Raven. Jinx bright smile faded and she began matching Raven's glare.

"Jinx-" Raven spoke again only to have the girl raise her hand forcing her to stop.

"There is no way in hell, you're leaving me alone with them." She spoke in a very hushed tone. She reached out and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Jinx, I'm sorry but I have no interest in particpating in whatever is happening out in the common room."

"And you think I do?" She stressed. She had small hands but a very tight grip. Raven twisted her wrist trying to break free. "Sorry Rae, but we have new friends you _HAVE_ to meet." Jinx shouted once again.

"Why are you yelling?" Raven asked

"They are listening." Jinx whispered. "Please join us!" Raven was getting real tired of the constant shouting so she surprised the girl and pulled her into her dark domain. Jinx let go of her arm and smirked at her. She folded her arms and waited for Raven to speak up.

"I'm not going on there I can barely handle all emotions from in here." She responded. Jinx huffed and rolled her eyes. She moved around the Empath and began looking at all her trinkets on her shelves.

"I know that is total bull shit, so just stop." Jinx remarked her fingers picked up a small marbled Buddha. She looked at the object curiously before setting it back down. "I didn't think you were one for religion." she flip her head to look at Raven.

"It was a gift and I wish you wouldn't touch my things." Raven warned. A smirk formed on the girls face as she turned around facing Raven once more.

"Okay, fine I'll stop touching, as long as you come with me."

"I already met Sarah." Raven told Jinx. Sarah Simms was what Beast Boy had called the "newbie," a term Raven wasn't quite sure about. Cyborg had met and courted the average amount of girls in the course of seven years. There was something about being an Empath though. She could see that the two held stronger feelings that just the occasional fling. The two became fast friends after a chance meeting in the park. Sarah, is a teacher at West Side School for the Handicapped. Raven could see that Sarah was a kind caring person, and that's all she really wanted for Cy anyways.

"Oh I know you met Sarah. You haven't met _Candy_." Jinx stressed the name causing a peak in curiosity in Raven.

"Candy?" she repeated. Jinx closed her eyes and shook her head showing how displease she was at the situation.

"Oh yes, she's Speedy's..." She trailed off eyeing something behind Raven. She was trying to think of the nicest word to describe the girl. After a long minute Jinx decided to just go with the name she originally had thought of. "...She's Roy's fuck for the night."

"Ah, there it is." Raven stated sarcastically "Should have know by the name."

"Yeah her real name is," pausing she looked down at her feet. "Cindy?" Shaking her head, "No Kitty?" stopping again her face twisted as she thought. "Carol." She bit on her lip and finally met Raven's unimpressed look. "I don't remember but you have to come with me. Jesus Christ I swear if I don't have someone normal out there I may just combust."

Raven crossed her arms and let out a drawn out breath. It was a good thing that she meditated longer today, heaven must have known she would need it. Looking towards her bed she remembered Gar's promise to her. Her teeth gritted together as she thought, ' _Oh he's going to get it so hard tonight._ '

-

Starfires squeals were enough to send the girl reeling back to her room, scratch that it was enough to send her back to her destroyed home in another dimension. Raven sat on the floor near the bay window. Her eyes kept glancing towards her nearest exit as if was going to be the only way she could run away from this nightmare.

Star sat dead center on the sofa. Karen had placed herself, just to her left. Next to Karen was a very well endowed red head that went by the name of Candy. It was clear by her outfit that the girl left nothing to the imagination. Sarah was smiling brightly sitting on Star's right. Jinx had fixed herself on the very in of the sofa careful not to look to excluded but just enough so the sharp smell of Candy's perfume didn't whiff near her.

"Raven, it is your turn." Star informed the Empath. Raven's head snapped up as she brought her focus back to the ladies.

"What?" She asked dazed. She hadn't been listening to a word that the others were saying. Her escape plan was much to complex to listen anyways.

"They are going around listing things." Jinx commented in an annoyed tone. She had moved herself from a sitting position to a more relaxed position. Laying fat on her back one leg was kicked over the side of the sofa while the other nearly dangled off the edge of the leather interior. She gently threw an object into the air and then caught it with out any effort at all. Raven shot her death glare as she realized that the girl was playing catch with her Buddha.

"Thief." Raven muttered towards Jinx, who played it off as she didn't hear the Empath's remark.

"Raven, we doing the girl talk. Please join us, tell us what things bothers you most about Beast Boy." Star replied sweetly. Raven paused looking around the room.

"What is his most annoying habit?" Karen corrected.

"No comment." Raven remarked

"Please friend. I just told everyone that Richard is most wonderful but he has the workaholic issue." Starfire pressed. With all eyes turned on her Raven felt her face become hot.

After a long while Raven answered slowly and cautiously. "Suppose if I had to choose just one, his eating habits are pretty frustrating at times." Jinx snickered highly amused. She knew that Raven was just loving this load of rubbish the girls were talking about.

"Jinx?" Raven smirked looking towards the sorceress. "What about you? I know you're dying to answer."

If looks could kill, Raven would have been obliterated with just that look off Jinx's face. She let out a soft noise that sounded similar to hiss. "Wally has a bad habit of talking way to fast. Most infuriating thing in the world." The others seemed pleased with this answer and the game continued.

It came almost awkward for poor Raven as it was clear Candy really had no answers, since she had just met Roy that night. Her answers soon became a generalized answer instead. Karen was also in a new relationship, a new in the awkward stages still she just barely had announced that night that she was dating Garth. All the emotions buzzing around the room was slowly causing a headache for the poor Empath. She honestly didn't know what emotion she should try tune in or which one to tune out. An uncomfortable yet horny call girl, embarrassed bumble bee, over the moon giddy alien, simple minded low key human, or the disinterested, irritable sorceress.

"Dream date." Karen offered

"Amusement park." Sarah answered casually

"Strip Club." Candy spoke with persistence in her voice like she was bound to win these girls over.

"Centauri Moon!" Star gushed resting her head in her fist.

"..." Raven remained silent hoping the others wouldn't asked, or Jinx would speak up. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Raven?" Candy asked this time. As if she was really interested in her, or her boyfriend. Narrowing her eyes at the "bimbo."

"I.." She paused looking down and her hands. She honestly didn't know. She liked just being alone with him. "I'm not one who likes going out so, just a quiet night in is mine." Starfire beamed at her answer while Sarah looked at her inquisitively. "Jinx." Raven remarked turning the attention off her again. She was forced out here she was going to be damned if Jinx just was allowed to be silent.

"Doesn't matter." She scoffed. "Wally can take me to Paris for dinner and still us back in enough time to catch the 7 o'clock movie." Starfire and Candy sighed as the thought of being able to be anywhere moving at the speed of light was so romantic.

"Favorite boyfriend's physical part?" Starfire blushed slightly.

"I'm done." Raven remarked instantly

"No, don't leave Rae..." Jinx drawled

"I think she means what is your favorite body part of your man? Right Star?" Karen tried to correct the naive one.

"Oh I know what she meant. I'm still leaving." Raven told the group.

"Oh don't be such a prude Raven." Jinx shot. "I'll go first even," she was doing her best to keep the only sane one there. "I love Wally's lips." a cloud of "Oh" erupted from the group. Jinx of course didn't seemed fazed by this at all. Raven stared at the pink hair girl through her furrowed brows and huffed. This was just ridiculous.

"Garth as really amazing eyes I don't know if any one as noticed."

"We've noticed." Jinx jested tossing the Buddha into the air.

"Vic has really nice arms. I love the feeling of being wrapped in them." Sarah explained.

"Lets see, Richard is most handsome so it most difficult to choose." Raising her finger to her mouth thinking out loud. "I with have to go with his hands. They are most magical."

The sound of a scoff that was trying to be covered by her hand caught the others attention. "What?" Jinx asked.

"I'm going to honest with you ladies, but I can't help but love a good dick." Candy interjected.

"Well, that explains your choice in profession." Raven stated without thinking. This made Jinx burst out in laughter as Candy cheek soon became the color of her hair.

"What about you, Raven?" Karen asked trying help move the conversation a long.

Raven sat with a blank look on her face. There was so many things she could say. His hands were roughed, calloused, and bore many scars from his younger years. They weren't handsome in the least, but goddamn he certainly knew how to use them. His perfect green emeralds were like her own special gems, they told her more secrets then she ever imagined. She could say his arms as well. Just because he was a smaller build then most didn't mean that they didn't know how to hold her tight at night. She often found a soft comfort in his welcoming arms. Color once again rose to her face as she began thinking of the more private parts of him. To say she didn't enjoy that part of him would also be a lie. Gar had perfect lips, so warm and soft inviting.

A small whispered chatter broke out from the others as they wondered if maybe Raven had some sort of brain aneurysm. Finally a soft sound came from Raven's mouth. "Tongue."

The sound of Buddha hit the couch and then floor with a soft thud as Jinx sat up and gave Raven an mischievously evil look. "What was that Rae? I don't think the others heard you."

Raven snapped out her trance and took notice that indeed the group of girls had taken great interest in what she thought she kept inside. She felt her stomach churn uneasily as she began to ponder the possibilities of coming up with a lie on the spot. "I said lips." She lied softly

"Liar." Jinx smirked folding her arms. "That is not what you whispered."

"Yes it is." She tried to defend. She knew that by the look on Jinx's face that this game was not going to end well for her.

"No it's not." Jinx accused.

"Well I changed my mind." Raven stated in a cold tone. She was trying give Jinx a cold stare warning her that she shouldn't keep pushing the matter. Jinx took it with a grain of salt and carried on.

"Even if that was the case, I already took lips."

"Please Raven we promise not to do the making of funny at you." Star protested

"Fine, Tongue! I said tongue, dammit." Raven exclaimed.

Jinx folded her arms and chuckled under her breath. "Ah, so that's why your with him animal on streets and in between the sheets." Cocking her head to the side she winked at Raven.

 _CRASH!_

Six heads turned to kitchen where the Titan's toaster had not only been thrown off the counter but now was in exploded heap on the floor. Five heads turned back around and slowly all eyes were brought back on to Raven. Jinx wondered why Raven didn't wear more red, the color looked rather kind of adorable on her. Raven took in a deep breath trying to find her center. Opening her eyes she peer directly at Jinx.

Calmly and with almost too much collective-ness in her monotoned voice she replied, "Yes, Jinx since you're so curious. My boyfriend does a phenomenal job, pleasing my every need. I can only say that with Wally being who he is I certainly hope for your sake, that he isn't _too fast_ in bed."

Almost as if she was expecting this Jinx didn't even flinch at the comment. She licked her lips and glued that smirk on to her lips. "Oh don't you worry, Wally knows how to slow it down, and when to _speed_ it up."

"Please tell me if I'm misunderstanding but they are talking about ejaculating before satisfaction is reached?" Starfire asked

"Oh dear God." Karen cried out as she threw her hand to her forehead.

"I... just.. I sorry I can't." Sarah said mortified

"From what I can make out, yes it seems like they are talking about cumming too early." Candy looked at Starfire.

"Yup I'm done." Sarah stated she stood and began walking away.

"Sarah and I'll go get us some ice cream or something so please by the time we get back..." Karen glared at Jinx. Standing to go after Sarah

"You guys should talk about what its like doing the same guy..." Jinx called after her. "Wait! maybe I should come too. I wouldn't want to miss giving my juicy details."

"Yes take her with you." Raven spoke. Karen was proving to be on top of her A game tonight because instead come back to bite off Jinx's head she remained calm and ignored the rude comment and exited the room with Sarah.

"Please I'm confused Cyborg told me that Jinx was merely a crush and the intercourse did not happen between them." Starfire questioned.

"Oh it didn't, don't be fooled Cyborg wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole." Raven spoke with fire in her voice.

Jinx with her permanent smirk just shook her head in response to Raven's remark. "Star, I didn't let Cyborg touch the goods. I'm very picky on who gets this treasure box." Looking at Raven she grabbed her boob as if to mock her.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well this has been just the best, but I really have to go meditate, all the sexual tension isn't good for me."

"It's probably great for Gar." Jinx stated matter of fact-ly. Raven's Buddha made soft knock as the encased black object hit Jinx square in the head and then floated into Raven's slim hand.

"Raven, please don't leave. I'm having a most enjoyable time." Star begged. Raven just shook her head and rose up her hand. Starfire sighed and lowered her head understanding that this was not something to bargain with.

"It's been so fun Rae Rae, I was hoping have some more quality time with _you_." Her pale hand flicked in the air and her pink magic sparked. Raven softly grunted as she tripped over her own feet. "Careful Rae, don't trip." The girl taunted. Raven growled and huffed all the way out into the hall way.

Shoving her left hand into the pocket she swiftly pulled out her commutator. She walked quickly down the hallway towards her bedroom. Her fingers moved gracefully and effortless as they pushed a series of keys. With in a few moments a green face appeared on her screen.

"Hey beautiful. Are you okay?" Gar asked His face was slightly hidden by the dark shadows of the room. Music buzzed loudly in the background causing Raven to cringe.

"Can you come home now?" She asked her face telling him she was very irritated.

"Um, it's only been two hours whats wrong?" His lips pouting slightly. Just then the sound of Roy voice came into the back ground. _'buttery nipples for everyone!'_ Beast Boy turned his head and mouthed something that Raven couldn't quite hear. Growling she glared at the screen until as he turn his attention back on her. "Ehahe." He gulped pulling on his collar. "Roy is such a trickster."

"Gar, I'm going to be real frank with you. I've had one hell of a night, I'm horny as _fuck_ and if you're not in my room in t-minus twenty I'm locking you out for the night." She snarled baring her teeth. She watched as all the green color washed off his face and he looked down at his watch.

"I'll be there in ten."


End file.
